Magic Pumpkin
The''' Magic Pumpkin '''is a food in Pocket God Facebook. It was introduced in Facebook Ep. 10: Attack of the Killer Pumpkin. The global challenge based around the Magic Pumpkin was Jack-O'-Pygmy. Overview The magic pumpkin is available in the store, under the "Plants" section. With this pumpkin, you can grow a pumpkin plant that will help you to sacrifice more pygmies. If you pick a pumpkin off the plant and let a pygmy eat it, he will immediately turn into a pumpkin himself that another pygmy can eat; this was described on the Pocket Blog as "cannibalism at its finest". On the other hand, you can also pick a pumpkin, let it grow larger, and use it to squash other pygmies. Description When it is immediately plucked off the Pumpkin Plant and set on the island, it is a small pumpkin with no stem. Pygmies can eat it in this stage, becoming the pumpkin after they eat it. After some time, there is a burst of slime-green light and the small pumpkin will become a larger pumpkin, which cannot be eaten by Pygmies but can be used to flatten them. However, if the original small Pumpkin is eaten by a Giant Pygmy, it will turn into a supersized version of the small, stemless pumpkin. If a Giant Pygmy eats this pumpkin, the Giant Pygmy will turn into a Pumpkin of the same size, and if this phase of the pumpkin is eaten by a small Pygmy, it will turn back into its small form, but if it is given some time, it will turn into an even larger Pumpkin with a stem pointing the other direction the previous larger pumpkin made by smaller Pygmies. This Pumpkin is so large it can crush large groups of Pygmies and Giant Pygmies. firstphase.png|The pumpkin after being plucked off the plant, next to a Pygmy for scale pumpkinphase.png|The second phase in growth of the Pumpkin (next to a Pygmy for scale) secondphase.png|The second largest phase of the Pumpkin, next to a Pygmy for scale fullsizepumpkin.png|A truly full-size pumpkin (next to a Pygmy for scale) Sacrificing Pygmies The Magic Pumpkin can sacrifice Pygmies in two ways. Eating the Pumpkin The Magic Pumpkin can be eaten, but when a Pygmy eats it, the Pygmy will be surrounded by a ring of green slime and then will be turned into a Magic Pumpkin, replacing the one it just ate (a literal interpretation of the phrase "you are what you eat"). The Magic Pumpkin will grow and then it can also be used to sacrifice Pygmies in a different way. In addition, if the Magic Pumpkin in its small form is fed to a Giant Pygmy (made by way of a Magic Mushrooms), the same ring of green slime effect will happen and the Giant Pygmy will turn into the pumpkin, only it will turn into the bigger version of the pumpkin. If this pumpkin is allowed to grow, it will become an even larger pumpkin. eat1.png|A Pygmy right after eating the pumpkin eat2.png|A Pygmy instants before becoming the pumpkin Halloween 04.png Crushing Pygmies After the Magic Pumpkin grows it can be used to crush Pygmies. When the pumpkin is dropped on the islanders, only their feet will appear out from below the thing that flattened them. The enormous pumpkin (made by a Giant Pygmy eating the pumpkin, then letting the subsequently created pumpkin sit until it grows) can be used to crush multiple Pygmies, and Giant Pygmies as well. Halloween 03.png pumpkinlarge2.png|The biggest pumpkin being used to flatten Pygmies Trivia *If you supersize a pygmy using the magic mushroom and it eats the pumpkin, the pumpkin that grows out becomes supersized. Category:Food Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Facebook Food